Don't Feed The Animals Or The Animal Game
by Cloudy-Skies86
Summary: OH NO! All of the zodiac members are stuck in their animal forms! They keep going in and out, one minute they are normal, the next minute their animal insticts kick in and things get really funny. Expecially when the try to eat one another.
1. Oooops

Cloudy-Skies86 here. Hello. I just wanna let you know that I had this idea when I woke up the other day, no, I don't know where it came from, I just know it somehow popped into my head. So please enjoy, I love this fic and I hope you do too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, duh, but I do own... "pickles" (he he he. You'll find out in the next chapter.)

"Tohru! Tohru!" yelled a big black dog as it ran down the stairs, slid with the rug, and hit the wall...hard.

"What's wrong?" said Tohru nervously as she ran into the room. She gasped at the sight of Shigure and ran to his side, "Are you ok?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine, but look at me!" he yelled.

"What happened?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know, I woke up like this," he answered.

"I know, I'll call Hatori," she slowly and calmly got up and walked to the phone. She dialed the number and stood there waiting, "He's not answering."

"It's a little hard for a seahorse to answer the phone," said a little orange cat descending the stairs.

Tohru's eyes got big and her mouth opened as she dropped the phone, "Kyo," she said covering her mouth.

"How do you know he's changed?" asked Shigure sarcastically.

"Because," said a small gray rat at the top of the stairs, "If the three of us have changed, there's a pretty good possibility that he has too."

"Ok, ok," said Tohru snapping back to reality, "Let's just go get something to eat and we'll figure something out." Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo went into the kitchen.

"Hey!" yelled Yuki, "Isn't someone gonna help me down the stairs? It's a long drop?" he whined, slowly looking down the stairs, but quickly pulling back, "Guys!" he whined pitifully.

"Ok," started Shigure, "There has to be a logical explanation for this. What it is, I don't know, but..."

"Shut up dumb dog!" interrupted Kyo, "Obviously there has to be an explanation, but listening to you blabbering is not going to help us find it." Shigure gave him a dirty look.

"Ok," said Tohru interrupting before one bit the other's head off...literally. "No pressure..."

"No pressure!" yelled Kyo, "You wanna try being a cat!"

"Don't yell at her fish face!" yelled Shigure.

"Look who's talking dog breath!"

"You wanna add cat to this breath?"

"Is that a threat, old man?"

"No, it's an ontray!"

"Boys, please!" yelled Tohru. Kyo and Shigure stopped yelling, but continued to glare at one another, "Ok, since we can't reach Hatori on the phone, I say we go visit him in person...or...so to speak."

"How is fish boy gonna help?" asked Kyo sarcastically.

"What is your problem today Kyo? Is your tail shoved to far up your..."

"Ok," interrupted Tohru, her eyes wide, "Maybe, he can help us figure out how to change you guys back," she said calmly.

"If he knew how to change us, why hasn't he already?" said Kyo through his teeth.

"Because he's a seahorse, remember?" Shigure smirked.

"Ok, it's agreed, we all go to Hatori's," Tohru smiled.

They all got up and headed to the door, "Ok," said Yuki out of breath as he placed his paw on the wall to hold himself up, "It was hard, but I made it down the stairs, just don't leave me alone anymore," he heard the door shut and looked up, "Guys," he whined. He began to walk forward, but lost his balance and grabbed the wall again, "You know what, I'll just stay here."

"Thank you Tohru," said Hatori as she placed him in a bowl of water.

"You're welcome," said Tohru.

"To answer your question...no I don't know what the problem is," he said disappointed.

Everyone hung their head, except Kyo who smarted off, "I told you he couldn't help. Can I eat him now?"

"No!" snapped Shigure.

"You know my wedding won't be as much fun, if I'm a rat," said Yuki (Tohru had realized he was missing and went back inside to get him, against Kyo's wishes of course).

"Why?" smiled Kyo, "I'm sure Tohru's dream has always been to marry a disease infested rodent."

Yuki flashed him a dirty look, "I think it'd be best if we all tried our hardest to make the best of a difficult situation," Hatori said aggravated.

"I agree," said Shigure nodding once.

"I also think it be best if I stay in your house. I obviously can't do anything on my own and need someone to watch me," said Hatori to Tohru.

Tohru's eyes got big as she smiled excitedly "That'll be great!"

"Yeah, great," Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up stupid cat," said Yuki. Kyo looked at him and growled.

"There you go," said Tohru as she placed Hatori's bowl on the table in Shigure's room, "Tomorrow I'll take you downstairs." She smiled as she turned around to leave.

"Wait Tohru," said Hatori quietly.

Tohru stopped, she looked upset, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Hatori asked confused.

"You came here for another reason didn't you?" she said turning around and walking back.

"You're very bright," he smiled.

"No, just used to it is all," Tohru answered.

"Well, I didn't want to tell the others, but if we stay like this too long, we will be stuck permanently."

"How long do you have?" she asked hanging her head.

"No telling, but it will become rather obvious. We will have times when our animals take over completely, we won't remember anything, we just become the animal. We snap out of it though, when someone says our name. Eventually it will happen more and more often, and it will be harder to snap us back. Then we completely transform, no turning back."

"Wait...you completely transform...no talking...feeling...remembering? Gone forever?"

"Well, yeah that's the jest of it," Hatori said.

Tohru slowly turned around as a tear ran down her cheek. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, "Tohru!" came Kyo's voice from done the hall, "Shigure's drinking out of the toilet!" She looked in the direction of the voice, but ignored it as she slid down the wall and hugged her knees.

Ok, it's a little different from my earlier work, but you must admit, it's rather humorous. Just to let you know, I have a tendency to put comedy in the most awkward of places, on minute you're crying the next second you're laughing, but hey, it's just the way I am. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I also decided to try this new thing, where I give you a preview of the next chapter, others have done it and it seemed to work for them. So here it goes, the next chapter is going to involve a song, lots of humor, but...no...pickles (begins to cry uncontrollably). Ok, sorry (sniffle) I'm fine now. Please give lots and lots of nice reviews. In the words of DragonGirl4 "All flames will be used to roast marshmallows." Now to sign of with my trademark, "Yes yes, this is good." (If you don't understand read my fic "My Fruits Basket Dream" and review.)


	2. ChchchChanges

Hello again, Cloudy-Skies86 here. Really hope you are enjoying this. I have left my messages to the reviewers at the end.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters, I also do not own "Changes" by David Bowie.

Tohru was sitting at the table when Yuki walked in, he gently tugged on her skirt and she picked him up and put him on the table as she began to cry. Yuki walked over and placed his paw on her hand, "It's ok, I still love you," he smiled up at her.

She smiled a little, "What if we can't figure out how to change you back?"

"You will," he answered assuredly, "And if you can't right away, don't worry, I will wait forever for you."

Tohru cried harder, "No you won't."

Yuki looked confused, "What?"

"Hatori said that eventually you all will become animals completely. You'll forget all about me."

"Oh," said Yuki hanging his head. Tohru covered her face with her hands as she cried. Yuki slowly looked up at her, "Tohru, if I lose my memory, can we still be friends?" Tohru lowered her hands and looked at him remembering that she once said that same thing to him. She smiled a nodded, "Great. I guess we better tell everyone else."

"Good idea. I'll tell everyone to meet in the living room." She got up and ran out.

"Wait you...forgot me," he sighed and hung his head.

"Ok, is everybody here? Kyo did you get Yuki like I asked?" asked Tohru. She looked over at Kyo whose cheeks were puffed out. Her eyes got big, "Kyo drop him!"

"Dwop wha?" he said, his voice muffled.

"For goodness sake cat! Give him some air!" yelled Shigure.

"Plagh!" said Kyo spitting Yuki out. Yuki rolled across the floor and didn't stop till he hit Tohru's knee. Shigure and Tohru gave him a dirty look, "What?" he asked confused. They continued their glare, "At least I don't drink from the toilet," he mumbled.

"Anyway," said Shigure changing the subject, "What did you need to see us for?" Tohru told them everything Hatori had told her, "That's horrible. Well...I guess we better...get started."

(Music Plays)

They're making a list of things to try to change them back, first on the list was bathing.

I still don't know what I was waiting for,

And my time was running wild,

A million dead-end streets,

Every time I thought I'd got it made,

It seemed the taste was not so sweet,

So I turned myself to face me,

But I've never caught a glimpse,

Of how the others must see the faker,

I'm much too fast to take that test.

Tohru is rigorously scrubbing Yuki in the sink. Suddenly Kyo runs through her legs, followed by a barking Shigure. He trips Tohru and she lands face first into the sink sending Yuki flying to the ceiling fan and water everywhere. She stands up, sopping wet, and looks down at Kyo and Shigure, also sopping wet, sitting next to her giving her puppy eyes. They hear a screech as Yuki is thrown off the fan and out the window. They run outside to find him in the mud.

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the stranger,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Don't want to be a richer man,

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the stranger,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Just gonna have to be a different man,

Time may change me,

But I can't trace time.

Yuki is sitting in his garden as Kyo approaches ready to pounce. When he does Yuki moves and Kyo gets a mouth full of leeks. Yuki stands there laughing and pointing. Kyo spits out the leeks and chases him. Jumps on the table and runs past Hatori's bowl. Kyo jumps on the table and tries to stop, but slides. His and Hatori's eyes get big as Kyo collides with the fish bowl.

I watch the ripples change their size,

But never leave the stream,

Of warm impermanence and,

So the days float through my eyes,

But still the days seem the same,

And these children that you spit on,

As they try to change their worlds,

Are immune to your consultations,

They're quite aware of what they're going through.

She crosses off the first option and looks at the second, vet. Tohru took Kyo to the vet. She is talking to the vet as he pulls a thermometer from his pocket. Kyo opens his mouth, but the vet heads to the other end. Kyo's eyes got big and he squealed as the vet...well...took his temperature. Kyo walked out of the office with Tohru, who was giggling, his hind legs were stiff. You can see the vet through the door, all scratched up and his clothes torn.

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the stranger,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Don't tell them to grow up and out of it,

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the stranger,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Where's your shame,

You've left us up to our necks in it,

Time may change me,

But you can't trace time.

Tohru took a step back from the Christmas tree she just spent an hour decorating. Yuki ran past it and it waved a little, Kyo ran past and it swayed a little, Shigure ran past and it twirled a round. It stopped and stood there. Tohru let out a sigh of relief and turned around to walk away. The tree fell over and she flinched.

Strange fascination, fascinating me,

Changes are taking the pace I'm going through.

Tohru looks at the last item on the list, feeding. She is sitting in front of Shigure, who is now fat, feeding him with a spoon. Kyo and Yuki are sitting laughing at Shigure. Kyo stops and looks at Yuki out of the corner of his eyes, and shoves him in his mouth. Tohru drops the spoon and chases Kyo who is running away with Yuki in his mouth. Shigure's face goes green and his cheeks puff out.

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the world,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Oh, look out your rock'n rollers,

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,

Turn and face the world,

Ch-ch-Changes,

Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older,

Time may change me,

But I can't trace time,

I said that time may change me,

But I can't trace time.

Tohru walks into the room to find everyone sleeping. She throws away the completed list and sighs. She flops down on the couch and falls asleep.

Here you go, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will introduce a new character, one that everybody loves. I will update when I can. Please review.

Messages to Reviewers.

GirlWaterShaman- He he he, read on to find out.

DRAGONGIRL4-Hi. Thanks. That is one of my favorite parts too. ï

Kaze Kisune- Thank you.

dogdemon101- You'll have to read on to find out.

AnimeFreakVee52- Hmmm...never thought of that, good idea. I must add it, Mwahahahahaha.

knightsfairlady- Is it good?

Sahariah- Can you finally breath after all of that laughing now?

Kitsunedemon- Yes, poor poor Tohru. Just wait till the others arrive.

rabbitTsukino- Sorry, wasn't meant to be gross, T T.

narcomanic- Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Yes, yes, this is good."


	3. Monkey Business

Hello, Cloudy-Skies86 here. Welcome to chapter 3. Don't have much to say, except "yes yes this is good". Oh, oh, oh, and there's pickles in this chapter, Yay Pickles!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

"I don't know what else to do Hatori," cried Tohru, "We've tried everything."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," he assured her, "Apparently we haven't tried everything anyway, or I wouldn't still be in this fish bowl," he smiled.

"I guess you're right," she smiled sweetly, "I was just so excited about getting married you know?" she looked confused, "Hatori?" she said looking at the seahorse, a vacant look in his eyes. She sighed, "Hatori! Hatori!"

He shook his head, "Um yes, pickles sound fine," he said looking around.

"Not pickles, my wedding. What if I can't change him back? I'll lose him forever," she put her head in her hands on the table.

"He'll still be here...physically," Hatori said, obviously not helping.

She looked at him annoyed, "But, HE, won't be here. He'll be a rat forever. I can't handle that, Hatori."

Yuki was standing in the doorway and heard the conversation. He turned around to walk away, a tear in his eye, "Sorry for the inconvenience my love."

He walked away and in the other room was Tohru's voice, "Hatori? Hatori!"

"NO! NO PICKLES!"

Tohru was in the garden when she heard something rustling in the bushes. She slowly stood up and walked over to investigate. She moved some branches aside to see a cute little monkey looking up at her, its eyes twinkling. She sweetly smiled down at it, "Ritsu." He looked vacantly at her blinking. Her face quickly changed to annoyance, "Ritsu!"

He shook his head and looked up at her, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPACE OUT! I MUST APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I'M NOT WORTHY TO SIT IN YOUR YARD!"

"I see Ritsu's here," said Yuki walking out on the porch, "Hatori says to bring him in." He turned around and went inside.

"So you see Ritsu, it's not only you. We've all changed," Hatori assured him.

Ritsu looked at him confused...majorly confused, "I'm...sorry?" he mumbled.

Hatori shook his head, "Oh, Ritsu," he looked up at the monkey, vacancy in its eyes, "Ummm, Ritsu?" The monkey let out a shreek and began to dance around violently. "Calm down Ritsu!" yelled Hatori. The monkey's eyes got big as he began to fish around in Hatori's bowl tying to catch him, "Help! Help!" he squealed. Tohru came running into the room, Yuki on her shoulder. She gasped as she ran over and picked up Ritsu, thus knocking Yuki off. "Get him a banana or something!" Hatori yelled as Tohru ran out carrying Ritsu, "And you," he said to Yuki who had just stood climbed up on the table, "Clean my monkey infested bowl," he said as he got a vacant look in his eyes.

Yuki smirked, "W-what was that?" he asked placing a paw to his ear, "Thought so," he said as he walked away quickly followed by Kyo, which obviously turned into a chase.

Hatori laughed, "Heh, I'm not stupid."

"Well, he's back to normal," said Tohru as she flopped down on the couch next to Yuki.

"Define normal," Yuki smirked. They both laughed for a moment. "Tohru," Yuki said when they were finished, "I heard what you said to Hatori." She looked over at him worried, "Did you really mean it? That you can't handle it?"

She looked guilty, "No. I was just a little frustrated."

"Oh," he said putting his head down, "I was just worried is all," he cleared his throat, "So...what's next?"

"I'm going to see Akito tomorrow, maybe I'll get some information."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No it's better I go alone," she said smiling sweetly.

"Ok, I respect your decision." She smiled and leaned down and kissed his head.

There was a moment of silence until, "TOHRU COME QUICK! KYO'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" came Hatori's voice from the other room.

Ok, well, that ends this chapter. DON'T SAY IT, I ALREADY KNOW THAT IT IS SHORT, but this isn't my computer, you see, I can't use mine for a little while so I'm using my friend's and she has to do research. So this is me signing off.

Yes yes, this is good.

Response to Reviewers

rabbitTsukino- Thank you.

AnimeFreakVee52- I'm happy to fill that dream for you, but it does make sense.

kitsunedemon- Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Ginn the Takiginn- It will be great WHEN the others show up, hehehe.

Joeys-Babygirl- Yes very inspiring.

Youko's Befuddled Little Fox- Thank you.

Ice- (Gasp) Can't...breath...that's the first time anyone has every NOT fallen in love with my fic.

ekadihsiN iroak- Ok.

Yes yes this is good.


	4. The Visit

Hello, great news, my computer is fixed so I can start to update more often. Yay. In your face...person...who...gave me the...viruses...yeah. Anyway, please enjoy. Oh and this is kind of a Akito spoiler for those of you who didn't already know.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. Sorry.

"So you wish to see me?" Akito said as Tohru walked in.

"Y-yes," she said as she kneeled in front of her.

"The answer is...no," Akito smirked as she walked out onto the porch.

Tohru began to cry, "So you don't know what the problem is?"

"Heh," Akito laughed, "Of course I do."

"So...why...did you say no?" Tohru asked confused.

"You're so stuped," she said angerly shaking her head, "I said no because I'm not going to tell you!"

"Oh," she said still crying. She got a tough look in her face and stood up, "So it's pointless then?"

"What's that?" Akito smirked.

"Me being here! It's pointless!" she said angerly.

"Precisly," she said wickedly.

"Isn't there anything I can do to change you mind!?!" she yelled.

"First, you can check your tone with me," Tohru hung her head, "I guess I'll think of something," she smirked, "And I'll get back to you."

Before they change?" Tohru asked hopefully.

Akito smirked, "Before they change." Tohru ran out excitedly, tripping out the door and face planting to the ground, as Akito stood there and smiled as she looked out over the porch.

When Tohru finally reached the house she heard screaming and glass breaking inside, "What's going on?" she said worriedly. She slowly opened the door to find all the animals she had left behind running around frantically, "I'm too late!"

"HELP!" screamed Yuki as he ran by, hands waving in the air.

"What?" asked Tohru both relieved and confused.

She watched as a little sheep ran by screaming, "Kisa's here!"

"Oh," said Tohru excited, "Kisa's here!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands until fear finally struck her and she stopped, "Kisa's here!" She ran outside and slammed the door behind her as she heard a loud roar and something hit the door. Tohru hadn't seen young Kisa in a long time, but the little cub was no little cub anymore, but four-hundred fifty pounds of teeth and claw, "Kisa! It's me! Kisa!"

"Tohru!" came Kisa's voice from the other side of the door, "It's so good to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same," Tohru said to herself.

"So you see," said Shigure as he latched the door shut, "We have to keep her in this cage. For all our safety."

Tohru stood at the side of the cage peering in, crying, "I'm so sorry Kisa."

"It's alright, don't worry. It'll only be for a little while anyway, cause your going to help us...right?" Kisa said a little worried.

"I'm going to do everything I can ok?" Tohru smiled sweetly.

"Ok," Kisa smiled and nodded before laying her head down on her huge paws and falling asleep.

"Tohru!" yelled Hatori from inside.

Tohru ran as fast as she could inside, "What?" she screamed as she frantically looked around.

"Save Yuki!" Hatori yelled.

"Where!?!" she looked down and saw Ayame on the floor in front of her, "Oh Ayame, it's so good to see you. You've gained some weight."

"Save Yuki," Hatori yelled once more.

"Huh? Oh!" she finally realized what he was saying and stomped on Ayame causing Yuki to fly out of his mouth, "Ayame!"

"Huh," he said finally, "Mmm, what tastes so good?"

"Your brother!" Hatori yelled.

"I'M SO SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" yelled Ritsu.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shut up Ritzu!" yelled Shigure.

"Don't yell at him!" yelled Shigure.

"What do you mean...my brother!?!" yelled Ayame

_Knock knock._

"Just drop it Aya!" yelled Hatori.

"You ate me!" yelled Yuki as he waddled back into the room.

"Who are you to tell me not to yell at him!?!" yelled Kyo.

_Knock knock._

"Bigger than you, that's who I am!" Shigure yelled.

"Shut up, all of you! You're upsetting Kisa!" Hiro yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" yelled Kyo.

_Knock knock._

"Fish-face!"

"Rat-boy!"

"Dog-breath!"

_Knock knock._

"Monkey-butt!"

"Pea-brain!"

"Lamb-chop!"

"Butt-licker!"

_Knock knock._

"Wait!" yelled Tohru. Everybody stopped yelling and looked at her, "Where's Kyo?"

They all began to look around, "And Yuki?" asked Hatori.

They watched an orange cat tail round the corner, "Drop him!" they all yelled as they ran after him.

"Well," said Hatori to himself, "If I was a real dragon...we wouldn't have this problem because I'd eat them all."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the door bust open. Everybody stopped and looked at the door, "Somebody better have a very good reason for why I stood here knocking for ten minutes, why I'm a cow, and...what's in Kyo's mouth!?!" black Haru began to yell until finally becoming white.

Yay! Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to review. Special thanks to whomever it was who gave me the idea to have Ayame try to eat Yuki.

Message to Reviewers.

A Smiling Rain Cloud- I know that was a really good part. What were you wondering? You should really say something because it may give me a good idea.

GirlWaterShaman- Ummm...sorry but I believe in Yukiru and have no intentions of writing a Kyoru, but I may if anything comes to mind.

AnimeFreakVee52- Wow, that was the best compliment I have ever gotten, thanks. I didn't think it was the best I just thought it was pretty good.

ekadihsiN iroak- I'm glad you enjoy it.

sabrina-diamond- (Bows) Thank you, thank you, thank you.

jessica- Please don't. I'm afraid of him.

Lil Shooz- Thank you, shamefully I am not a director, I'm sorry. Hahahaha, UPS truck of Doom, that is humor my friend, very creative.

kitsunedemon- I don't think monkey's eat fish, but he wasn't trying to eat him, he just wanted to play.

Dice- Thank you for noticing that, but what do you think about my fic?

luna and sassy- Please don't pester me, my fibble little mind can't take it.  
  
_Yes yes, this is good _


	5. WHY!

Hey! Cloudy-Skies86 here. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a lot of other fics I am working on. Please forgive me and I'll give you a piece of candy, it would be a cookie, but I ate them all (Yum). Anyway, thanks for the reviews, your ideas are really helping me with my story.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!**_

I can't decide whether or not to change the title, I really like "The Animal Game" and I'm thinking about changing it, but there are sentimental reasons to keep "Don't Feed The Animals". Like I said, I really want to change it, but it is not up to me, it is up to you. When you review, please vote for which you prefer and tell me your favorite type of cookie, and I'll...make more cookies to give to you...I guess.

* * *

"Kisa," Hiro said as he trotted up to her cage, a huge piece of raw meat dangling from his mouth, "Kisa?" He looked inside to see the huge tigress lying on the ground in the center, "I guess I'll take it in to her," he said to himself as he reached up and unlatched the cage. He slowly walked in, as not to wake her, and headed to her food dish. After dropping the meat in, he decided to get one last look at his, now enormous, girlfriend. Hiro gasped as he realized that she was no longer there. He trembled with fear, "Kisa?" he whined pitifully. He heard a growl and turned his head to see the tigress blocking his exit, "Ahhhhh!" he screamed as he began to frantically run around, tiger at his heels.

Just then Kyo walked outside, "What the?" he said shocked.

"Kyo I'm so glad to see you!" Hiro yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, trying to hide his laughter at the sight of this defenseless little 40-pound sheep, mostly wool, being chased by a 450-pound tigress.

"I was just trying to feed her!" Hiro yelled innocently.

"If you stop running, you could," Kyo laughed.

"Just save me you idiot!" Hiro yelled, still running for his life.

Kyo ran over to the cage and shut the door, "Don't call me an idiot," he smirked as he latched it and walked inside, "Poor Hiro," he said to himself, "His girlfriend can't keep her paws off of him," he laughed.

"Kyo," came the sweet voice of a young girl in the house as he walked in.

"Oh no," Kyo said to himself as he looked up and saw a boar sitting in front of him.

"You are so much more adorable this way! I know you're scared, but I am here for you. No need to worry anymore!" Kagura said excitedly as she ran to Kyo. Kyo dodged her by jumping over her, causing her to slide into the wall. He laughed a little, but began to run when he saw her get up and look at him. He ran into the living room past Shigure, unfortunately, Kagura ran into the living room and racked Shigure, "Sorry," she said as she ran up the stairs after Kyo.

"It's alright," Shigure squeaked.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo yelled as he ran into Shigure's office.

"Don't run from me my love!" Kagura yelled as she quickly followed him into the office.

Kyo jumped over Yuki, who had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the desk, onto the desk. He unwittingly knocked some books to the floor, "I said leave me alone!" Kyo yelled down at Kagura, who was to hefty to get herself up on the desk.

"You're delirious my love! You know you need me! Get down here!" she yelled as she frantically looked for a way to get up to Kyo.

"No, I'm staying here until you leave!" Kyo yelled as he sat down.

"But Kyo, I only wanna help," Kagura said placing her hoofs on the desk, as she tried to climb up from the chair.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kyo yelled as he jumped down and ran out.

"No! Kyo!" there was a loud crack, "Uh oh," Kagura said as the chair broke and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you ok?" came Yuki's voice from the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said embarrassed.

"Could you do me a favor?" Yuki asked politely.

"Sorry Yuki, but I have to catch Kyo. Bye," she yelled as she ran out.

"But Kagura," Yuki said from under the pile of books, "I really need your help," he whined.

Kyo ran out the back door into the yard. He saw Kisa's cage, and the still frantic sheep running, and got an idea. He ran over and opened the door. He ran inside and Kagura followed. He quickly ran out again and shut the door, "Whew," he said as he leaned on the cage, panting.

"Uh hum," came a familiar voice.

Kyo's eyes got big as he turned around and looked in the cage. Much to his surprise, all he saw was a screaming boar being chased by the tigress. He looked around, but to no avail, no sheep, "Uh oh," he said, swallowing hard. He turned around and saw Hiro standing about three feet away. He smiled big as the angry sheep closed in.

* * *

Tohru ran frantically around the first floor of the house, "Are you ok?" Shigure asked concerned, as he walked into the living room and found Tohru throwing pillows and stuff through the air. 

"I can't find Yuki!" she screamed worriedly.

"Come to think of it," Shigure thought, "I haven't seen Yuki all day and I haven't seen Kyo since Kagura was chasing him earlier."

Tohru stopped and looked at Shigure with big eyes, and messy hair, "You don't think Kyo has him do you?" she said, placing her hands over her mouth.

"It is possible I guess," Shigure said.

"Can I help with anything," Haru asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes!" Tohru answered excitedly, "I can't find Yuki and we're afraid Kyo has him," Tohru cried.

"Again," Haru said aggravated. Both Shigure and Tohru nodded, "Ok, I'll check the second floor," Haru said as he walked out.

"Good idea," Tohru said, a little relieved, "We'll stay down here," she said looking at Shigure, "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw him in deep thought.

"I'm not sure...but I think I've heard something about cows and going upstairs...what could it be?" Shigure thought as he tapped his chin with his paw, "Oh well," he shrugged as he continued to help Tohru.

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki!" Haru yelled as he checked the rooms upstairs. 

"I'm in here!" came his muffled voice from the office.

"Yuki?" Haru asked as he walked into the office.

"Under the books," came his muffled voice again, "Help," he whined.

"I'm coming," Haru yelled as he trotted over to him and pushed the books aside revealing the matted rat beneath them.

"Thanks Haru," Yuki said relieved.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

They left the room and made their way to the stairs, "Um...Haru," Yuki began.

"Yes," Haru replied.

"Just wondering, how did you get up here?" Yuki asked politely.

"What? I came up the stairs of course," Haru laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Then maybe I should tell you that...um...it's been proven that cows can go up stairs, but they...well...can't go down," Yuki hesitated.

Haru laughed a little, "That's ridicules," he said as he attempted to take a step, "Um...Yuki, this could be a problem," he whined a little.

Yuki slapped his forehead, "I'll get some help, but it will take a little while to get down," Yuki before attempting to descend the stairs.

"Um...Yuki," Haru said, nervous.

"What?" Yuki asked aggravated.

"I have to...um...go to the little cows room," Haru said crossing his legs.

Yuki's eyes got big, "HOLD IT!" he yelled.

"I can't," Haru whined, "I have four stomachs, I eat a lot."

Yuki's eyes got even bigger, "TOHRU!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Tohru and Shigure came running into the room, "Yuki!" they said in unison.

Tohru happily ran up the stairs and grabbed Yuki, "You're safe!" she said petting his head.

"We need to help Haru get down the stairs...NOW," Yuki said as calm as possible.

"Why?" Tohru asked confused.

"Oh, yeah," Shigure said slapping his forehead, "Cows can't go down stairs," he laughed at his stupidity.

"He has to go to the bathroom," Yuki whispered.

"I am not cleaning up that mess," Shigure said as he ran out of the room.

"Um...ok," Tohru said calmly, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Tohru! Come quick!" Shigure yelled from outside.

"After I deal with this problem," she said, pointing over her shoulder. She placed Yuki on her shoulder and ran outside.

"I just want to know why," Shigure said to Hiro and Kagura as he sat next to them and watched what they were watching.

"What is it Shigure?" Tohru asked as she ran outside, "Oh my," she said covering her mouth.

Yuki began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Kyo in Kisa's cage and the huge tigress that was lying on the ground, with Kyo between her paws, licking his head, "I always told him he needed a bath," Yuki laughed.

"What happened here?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Revenge," Hiro laughed.

"Kisa!" Tohru yelled as she ran to the cage, knocking Yuki to the ground, "Kisa!" she yelled once more.

"Huh?" Kisa said, snapping out of it, "Ewwww!" she screamed when she saw Kyo. She jumped up and proceeded to spit on the ground to get his fur out of her mouth.

Tohru unlatched the cage and let Kyo out. She picked him up and attempted to dry him with her shirt, "Look, this is hard for all of us, but you guys just keep making it worse. I really need your help right now, but you all act like it's some sort of game! I don't understand what I did to deserve such treatment. All I want is to be able to transform you all back so that I can go on with my wedding!" Tohru dropped Kyo and covered her face with her hands as tears fell from her eyes, she ran inside.

Everybody looked guilty, "Wow, I didn't know this was so hard for her," Hiro said quietly.

"I guess we should realize all the stress she is under right now and respect all the effort she is putting into helping us," Shigure said as he hung his head.

"Yeah, I mean, she works to buy our food, keeps the house clean, keeps us clean, we should help her more and not goof off so much," Yuki confessed.

"Agreed," everyone said in unison. They all turned around and went into the house.

* * *

"So you see," Shigure said to Tohru, after they all had joined her on the couch, "We want to help you," he smiled. 

"Yeah, we understand you're under a lot of stress and we don't think you should have to do this alone," Hiro said.

Tohu smiled, "Thanks guys," she thought for a moment, "I think I'm forgetting something." There was a loud crash and an even louder thud, "Haru!" she yelled as she covered her mouth and ran to the next room.

"I don't need help getting down," Haru gave a weak yell, "I also don't have to go to the bathroom anymore," he yelled again as the others reached him.

"Ewww," they all said as they stopped.

"Who wants to help?" Tohru smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll start helping," Hiro said as he walked off.

"Yeah," everyone agreed as they followed.

"Guys," Tohru whined.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. Now for my confession, you see, I know how the next chapter is going to go and the end of the fic, but that is about it. Right now, the only thing helping me to write, are your ideas. So please supply more. Thanks.

* * *

Messages to Reviewers. 

Sahariah- Hmmm...TohruxRitsu, very interesting, and yet, I am utterly disturbed. I really hope Takya has a heart and makes it a Yukiru, though all the evidence says otherwise. Anyway, I must say that Akito's boobies, were the last things I wanted to think about, (ewwww). Why couldn't he...she...whatever (rolls eyes), just stay one sex. We all thought it was a guy, why couldn't it stay that way? The insanity (pulls hair)! Whew, I'm ok now, really...ow (rubs head).

KuroiCho- Yup, he is a she. No doubt about it. Sorry I had to be the one to tell you. Yes the cross-dressing theme is very common indeed. I guess I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was...yeah right. Come on, he looks like a guy, but he's a woman, hmmmm (scratches head).

GirlWaterShaman- Yes, Akito is a girl in this one. He almost wasn't, but I found out that he was indeed a woman, in the midst of writing this chapter.

ASmilingRainCloud- Thank you for the title suggestion. One question...where were you when I was in dire need of a title? Anyway, as you can tell, I am trying to decide which to use...yes you may vote if you wish. AnimeFreakVee52- Was I ever surprised. I was playing a video game when my friend called and told me. First she made me try to guess, and I couldn't, for crying out loud I even suggested Yuki before I thought of Akito. 

trish- Ummm, thanks for the review and I'm glad you got such a kick out of it, but what does ROTFL mean?

Kina sohma- I'm glad you love it, but in chapter...um...I think it was 97...I'm not exactly positive, but it shows that Akito is a woman. If you search the web, you'll find the picture.

M.M- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I wasn't sure how to start this chapter. When I read your review, I thought that it was impossible because she is in a cage, but I tried to think of a way to make you happy, so I figured something out and it became the first part of this chapter. You get a piece of candy.

Lil Shooz- Frying pans scare me. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I will give you a piece of candy if you don't hit me. I hope you will become cool enough to make this fic into an anime...not saying that you are not cool already...or that you couldn't make this fic into an anime right now...I was just...um...crap...don't hit me with the frying pan please.

Kurama's Rose- Sorry, but like I said as of chapter 97...I think it was 97...we found out that he was...sorry. No really...I'm sorry. I'm not lying...really. You believe me right? Right? Well, Kagura and Haru are in this chapter (big smile).

Yes yes, this is good.


	6. Bunny Fufu

**Hey! Cloudy-Skies86 here to welcome you to whatever chapter I'm on right now. Sorry I forgot. Anyway, I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy lately with my new fics. Do not worry, I will continue to update and I will not stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket of any of its characters.**

* * *

Tohru finished cleaning up the mess and headed up stairs to take a long, hot bath. She passed the broken railing and sighed. She continue her slow and steady walk to the bathroom, "What am I going to do?" she asked herself, "This is getting way to out of hand." She entered the bathroom and noticed that the tube was full. She blushed and covered her face with her hand, "Yuki is so sweet to have run a bath for me," she said to herself. She stripped of her clothing and slowly stuck her toe into the water, but quickly pulled it back out. She went completely blue and started to shiver, "How long ago did he run this water?" she said through chattering teeth. Having the big heart that she does, she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she climbed in and bared the water.

"Um, Mrs. Honda," came a very familiar voice.

"Hatori?" Tohru said looking around.

"Um down here," came the weak voice of Hatori.

Tohru's eyes got big and she looked down, sitting in front of her was Hatori, a giant sweat drop on the side of his head, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she jumped out of the tube and wrapped herself in a towel. She ran out into the hallway toward her room.

Kyo was sitting next to the bathroom door, Yuki standing at his side, "Maybe we should have told her that you broke Hatori's tank so we had to put him in the tube," Yuki said shamefully.

"Maybe," Kyo nodded.

"We are definitely going to get in a lot of trouble for this one," Yuki said as he watched Tohru run into her room. Noticing that there was no answer, he turned and looked at Kyo, "Kyo," he said nervously, "Kyo?" A giant sweat drop formed on the side of his head, "Oh my." Kyo reached down and took Yuki into his mouth before happily trotting off.

* * *

"This was a good idea," Yuki said from the passenger seat of the car.

"I guess it was," Tohru agreed, concentrating on the road as she drove.

"You needed a day away from the house," Yuki assured her.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about everybody. What if someone transforms and tries to eat someone else?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think that will happen," Yuki said. A picture of all the animals in their own separate, tiny, container pops up above his head.

"You're right," Tohru agreed. She caught site of something outside the car and followed it with her eyes.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Is that...Momiji?" she asked, not realizing that Yuki was too short to see out of the window.

"I don't know," Yuki answered. Tohru slowly brought the car to a stop and got out, "Forgetting someone?" Yuki called after.

"Sorry," Tohru said as she reached back into the car and pulled him out. They walked over to a group of kids who were playing with a yellow rabbit in a cage, "Excuse me," Tohru said politely.

"Yes," said the smallest child of the three.

"Where did you get your rabbit?" Tohru asked.

"We found him in the road. Someone hit him with their car, so we nursed him back to health," said the eldest child.

"I see you've given him a collar," she said pointing at the little red collar around the rabbit's neck.

"Yeah, we named him Hoppy," the middle child smiled.

"I see," Tohru said reading its tag, "I'd hate to be the one to say this to you young boys, but I believe this is my rabbit," Tohru said reluctantly.

"No he's ours," the smallest child whined.

"Can you prove it?" the eldest boy asked, crossing his arms.

Tohru leaned down so that she could see directly into the cage, "Momiji," she said silently. The rabbit turned its head and gave her a small smile, which Tohru returned, "Momiji," she said excitedly. The rabbit hopped across the cage and stood in front of her.

"I guess he is your rabbit after all," the eldest boy sighed.

"You can have him back," said the middle child, hanging his head.

"I truly am sorry," Tohru said sincerely. She opened the cage door and pulled Momiji out, "Thank you though. You really are kind children." She gave a small smile and headed back to the car.

* * *

"So that's it?" Momiji asked Hatori as he sat on the side of the bath tube.

"That's it," Hatori replied.

"All we can do now is wait for Akito to tell us how the break this thing," Tohru shrugged.

"What if we don't find out in time?" Momiji asked nervously.

"Let's just try not to think that way," Hatori suggested.

"Agreed," Momiji nodded.

"Let's go get you something to eat," Tohru suggested.

"Ok," Momiji said. Tohru picked him up and they headed out the door, "Tohru," Momiji said quietly when they were far enough from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Tohru answered.

"If we don't get changed back, would you do me a favor?" Momiji asked.

"I thought we agreed to not talk that way," Tohru scolded.

"I know I know, but just in case," Momiji begged.

"Ok," Tohru said reluctantly.

"Could you take me back to those children I was with. I seemed to make them very happy?" Momiji asked politely.

Tohru stopped in her tracks and looked at the little rabbit in her arms. A tear came to her eye, "Of course," she smiled.

Momiji returned the smile and they continued to walk, "TOHRU!" came Hatori's voice from the bathroom, "HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Tohru's eyes got big and she ran to the bathroom, "Kyo!" she yelled when she saw the orange cat fishing for Hatori.

"TOHRU!" came Yuki's voice from another room.

"What now?" Tohru whined as she followed his screams.

She ran into Shigure's office and found Yuki cornered by Ayame, "He's trying to eat me," he whined.

"Ayame knock it off!" Tohru yelled.

"TOHRU!" Hatori yelled again.

She turned around and began to run to the bathroom, "TOHRU!" Yuki yelled.

She turned around and began to run back to the office, "TOHRU!" came Hatori's voice again.

"That's it!" Tohru yelled, stopping in the hallway between the two rooms, "Kyo, Ayame! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Just then there was a small knock on the door, "I'll get it!" Shigure called from down stairs.

"Thank you!" Tohru yelled back as she tried to pull Ayame away from Yuki.

"Maybe you should get it after all," Shigure suggested.

"Why!?!" Tohru called down to him, sounding slightly aggravated.

"No hands," Shigure called back.

"Then get Ritsu to answer it!" Tohru commanded.

"I can't do that!" Shigure called back up to her once more.

"Why now!?!" Tohru asked aggravated.

"The last time I saw him he was chasing Hiro with a razor," Shigure laughed.

"Ok ok," I'm coming she assured him. She let go of Ayame and ran out. She passed Hiro in the hallway, a giant bald spot on his butt, and Ritsu following close behind with a razor in hand. Tohru slapped her forehead, but continued to walk. She opened the door and was surprised when a rooster came running into her house. He began to run around like...a chicken with it's head cut off, "The fun has arrived," Tohru sighed as she slowly shut the door.

**

* * *

**

**I know it wasn't that long, but I have other things I need to do. Please review.**

* * *

Messages to Reviewers.

Sahariah- I see you didn't review the last chapter. I'm not sure if I did something to offend you or what. Whatever it was I'm sorry. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

GirlWaterShaman- I agree, maybe I torture them too much. Thanks again. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals", "The Animal Game."

A Smiling Rain Cloud- Thanks for voting. Kyo's milk you say, Hmm, I may need to try that. Here is your cookie.

Lover-Inu-Kag- Thank you. I wouldn't say that it is one of the best, (gets a big head), but since you did, I won't disagree. I will try to update as much as possible. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

AnimeFreakVee52- Thanks. It is true though, cows can go up stairs, but they can't go down. I saw it on t.v. once. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

blackwidow13- Thanks. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

Lil Shooz- First off, I really love your name. So cool. Thank you for not hurting me. You're right though, who would finish the fic. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

Fluffy's fangirls- (Bows) Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

Kurama'sRose- Yup, he is a she. Sorry to be the one to tell you. You can still go with whatever idea you had, some people still don't know and besides, who really cares, they may just think that you don't know. I have a fic where Akito is a guy that I wrote before I found out. Thanks again. Please vote for which title you prefer: "Don't Feed The Animals," "The Animal Game."

Signed,

Yes yes, this is good.


	7. Chicken Little

Hey! Cloudy-skies86 here. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been a little side tracked. I just started college yesterday, and it's really fun. I only have a few chapters left of this, so I will not be posting anymore of "Next Generation" or "Thirteen Others" until this one is complete. Updates will probably come quicker because I have a two hour break between classes, yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

**_Sorry this is so short._**

* * *

Tohru chased that chicken around the house for about an hour before she finally caught it, "Kureno," she whined as she placed the chicken on the table and plopped down on the floor in front of it, "It's so good to see you, but you need to snap out of it," she said trying to catch her breath. The chicken tilted its head to the side and gave her a vacant look, "Kureno," Tohru said, a tad irritably, "Kureno? Kureno?" she continued, a tad nervous because he didn't respond, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kureno answered slowly.

A smile spread across Tohru's face, "Kureno!" she yelled excitedly as she got to her feet and picked up the chicken. She hugged it close to her chest as she proceeded to spin around. When she stopped she looked down at the bird in her arms, "I've…" she began, "OW!" she screamed as the chicken reached up and pecked her nose. She dropped the bird on the floor and covered her nose with her hands, "What did you do that for?" she asked confused.

"You probably scared her," came Kureno's voice from the doorway. Tohru turned her head, and sure enough, there was a rooster standing in the entrance to the room.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she dropped her hands to her sides, "Kureno, is that you?" she asked slowly.

The rooster looked up at her, "That depends," he said as he looked to the chicken pecking the floor next to him, "Are you going to spin me around like you did her?" he asked nervously before looking back at Tohru.

Tohru blushed, "No, I suppose not. Once is enough for me," she smiled as she reached up and rubbed her nose, "So what brings you here?"

Kureno hung his head, "Well, I was working the late shift at work when I transformed and got stuck in the building. When my boss came into work the next morning he found me, and sold me. I barely escaped the farm I was on and I couldn't leave her there," he said as he looked to the chicken, "I didn't know where else to go. I figured you could help," he said weakly.

Tohru smiled down at him, "Of course, you and your friend can stay here."

Just then, Kyo had walked into the room, "What?" he asked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?" he scorned.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked confused, "I'm sure we have room."

"Room? We don't have any room," Kyo yelled, "We have a flea infested dog, a tiger that wants to eat us, a boar who's gonna eat us outta house and home, a disease covered rat, a fish in the bathtub, a monkey who's razor happy, a sheep the sheds all over, a rabbit who hides under the couch, a snake that leaves skin everywhere, and a cow that keeps getting stuck upstairs! We don't have room for a rooster and his hen! Unless you plan on stuffing and cooking her!" he yelled bitterly.

"Look," Kureno said slowly, "Sorry to bother you, we'll find somewhere to go," he assured her as he and the chicken headed to the door.

"No, wait," Tohru called after them, "You can stay here, we'll make room," she smiled.

"How?" Kyo asked, anger in his voice.

"I have an idea," Yuki smiled as he walked into the room.

Kyo is seen lying on the grass outside, "This is so not funny," he scowled as a huge tiger laid behind him and proceeded to lick his head.

* * *

I know this is short, but it is only to hold you over till Thursday, I'll have time to give you a complete chapter then, but for now I have some things I need to do and class starts in like thirty minutes.

**Responding To Reviewers.**

Faerie-kittie306 animelover- I'm glad you are enjoying it, thanks for the review.

Sophie-Chan- Ha ha ha, you really are very funny. I have another cookie for you, but this one contains a pocket knife that will cut through the straight jacket, so be careful.

Fluffy's fangirls- Thank you for voting. Sorry I didn't update soon enough.

AnimeFreakVee52- Thank you and thank you for voting. I know what you mean, I don't know how she can keep so calm.

Kurama'sRose- He he he, you gave me an idea. Thank you.

Lil Shooz- Thank you for voting. (Tee he) Lil Shooz, I still love that name.

Skylamiat- I know, I will have it fixed by Thursday.

Lover-Inu-Kag- I'm really really sorry. I've been really busy, but I updated on behalf of you, so hopefully this chapter will hold you over till Thursday. I guarantee lots of humor and a long chapter ok.


	8. Oops They Did It Again

Hello! Sorry I'm late, but at least I updated. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Tohru awoke the next morning to the sound of a rooster crowing. She turned and looked at her clock, which read 5:00a.m. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her robe as she ran from the room.

"Is everything ok?" Tohru asked frantically as she ran down the staircase closing her robe.

"I'm having chicken tonight!" Kyo yelled as he quickly ran down the stairs after Tohru.

Tohru ran to the window, where Kureno was sitting on the sill looking out, and took him in her arms, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she gently stroked the tiny rooster's head.

"Oh me, I'm fine," the bird replied as he looked up at the young girl, "I've just got this bad habit of crowing at the sun when it comes up.

"Oh good," Tohru sighed, not allowing what he just said to sink in, "As long as you're ok."

"FIVE A.M. EVERY MORNING!?!" Kyo screamed in disbelief.

Kureno turned and looked at him, "Pretty much," he said nodding his head.

"What's all the fuss about?" Yuki asked tiredly as he entered the room, rubbing his eyes with his tiny paws.

"THAT STUPID BIRD!" Kyo screamed once more, obviously ticked about the rude awakening.

"It's not Kureno's fault," Tohru said defensively, "He can't help it."

"Whatever," Kyo said shaking his head before leaving the room.

"Don't worry," Tohru smiled down at the bird in her arms, "It'll be alright." She kissed Kureno on the head before setting him back down on the window sill. "Come on Yuki, you can sleep in my room, Kyo's in a bad mood and I wouldn't want him to try for a midnight snack," she smiled as she walked over and scooped him up in her hands. Yuki was standing up and sleeping, she laughed at him a little as he swayed in her hands, "Sleepy head," she smiled before he fell forward and face planted on her palms.

Tohru and the others went back to bed, but they only visited sleepy land for about an hour before yet another rude awakening. Tohru rolled over and looked at her clock, "This is going to get old fast," she said tiredly as she slowly got up from her bed and left the room.

She wobbled down the stairs, Yuki in her hand, and Kyo at her heels as he ran down after her, "Somebody is going to die," the angry cat growled.

"Hurry!" Shigure screamed once more, as if waking them wasn't enough, "Get in here quick!" he pleaded.

Tohru picked up speed and ran into the kitchen, "Oh no," she cried, a look of horror on her face, "What did you do?" she screamed once more, placing her hands over her mouth.

It had appeared to be a team effort, and considering Ritsu was covered in milk and standing in a puddle of it, Kagura had food all over her face and open containers surrounding her, and Ayame was under the carton of eggs on the floor, it was pretty obvious who was to blame. Tohru let out a small scream when she looked at her food covered walls, and messy floor. 

"We were hungry, so Ritsu climbed on Kagura's back and opened the fridge," Ayame began, his voice showing that he was obviously in a bit of pain, "Ritsu began to pull food from the fridge, but there were some things that he couldn't reach, so I climbed on top of his head and reached them for him and well," he sighed before looking around, "The rest is history I suppose."

Tohru looked around the kitchen, a look of sheer horror strewn across her face, "Oh, no," she cried when she spotted a, half eaten, turkey on the floor, "That was supposed to be our dinner tonight."

"Sorry," Kagura said sadly as she hung her head, "I was really hungry," she said before a tiny burp seeped out.

"That's fine," Tohru assured her as she bent down and picked up the peas, potatoes, and corn that had, miraculously, not been open, "I guess we just won't have meat tonight is all," she sighed as she placed the food on the counter, "If you will all just go," she said, not looking at the others as she placed, a still sleeping, Yuki on the floor, "I must clean up." 

The others sighed sadly before leaving the room. Once out of the room, Shigure looked back into the kitchen and saw Tohru cleaning the mess with a wash rag, as tears streamed down her face.

He looked back at the others, anger evident in his face, "How could you be so selfish?" the dog asked bitterly, causing the others to stop and turn around, "Can't you just stop thinking about yourselves for five minutes and think about what is best for Tohru, this is hard for her?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Call 911, I'm suffering from a case of deja vue!" he screamed sarcastically.

Shigure flashed him a dirty look, "Anyway," he said before looking back at the others, "We have to do something to make this up to young Miss. Honda," he smiled.

"What can we do, I doubt anyone is going to sell a turkey to a group of talking animals," Hiro said bitterly as he too rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," Shigure thought, "Let's get Hatori, he'll know what to do," he smiled before turning and leaving.

Five minutes later Shigure returned. His cheeks were puffed out as he stopped in front of his friends and sat down. With one spit, Hatori was lying on the floor in front of Shigure's feet.

"Water!" the fish screamed as he flailed about, "Put me back into the water!" he ordered.

"After you help us," Shigure smiled down at him, "Water will be your reward."

"TORHU!" Hatori yelled at the top of his tiny gills, "HELP!" he continued to scream.

Tohru ran from the kitchen and knelt down in front of Hatori, "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she scooped him up in her hands and ran upstairs. Everybody stood speechless until Tohru reentered the room, "Will you please try to stay out of trouble?" she pleaded as she stopped in front of the group, "I know this is hard, but please help me," she begged as she patted Shigure on the head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Help!" Kyo yelled, "I think I'm suffering from another attack!" he screamed as he leaned backward and fell from the top of the couch.

"Shut up for five minutes would you!" Yuki yelled from beside Shigure as he finally came to, "Whatever you all were talking about, I'm sure it was important."

"Well, we were trying find a way to make amends for what dumb, dumber, and dumbest did in the kitchen," Kyo said as he climbed back to the top of the couch, "And if you would wake up for five minutes, you'd have know that," he said bitterly.

"I was paying attention," Yuki said defensively, "Now, who did what and where?" he asked confused, causing everyone else to anime faint.

After cleaning the kitchen, Tohru went upstairs to take a nap. When she was done, she descended the stairs and the sweet aroma of food cooking filled her nostrils. She smiled when she reached the bottom of the steps and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh, something smells really good," the young woman said excitedly as she looked down at Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, who were all wearing chef hates (Yuki still sleeping while standing of course).

Shigure motioned to the stove, where potatoes, corn, and peas were being cooked, "We decided to make up for what we did earlier," the dog smiled.

"Oh," Tohru blushed as she brought her hands up under her chin, "That is so sweet."

"That's not all," Shigure smiled, "Hiro fed Kisa, Haru is vacuuming the stairs, Ayame is sweeping the floor, Kureno and the chicken are dusting, Kyo and I cooked, Hatori is cleaning the bathtub, Ritsu is cleaning the gutters, Momiji is going to help set the table, and Yuki slept," he said excitedly, "I do believe that is everyone and we are doing all of this for you."

Tohru blushed even more as tears swelled up in her eyes, "You're the best," she said as reached down and hugged the animals on the floor.

Tohru was chased out of the kitchen, so she walked over to the table where Momiji was, "Would you like some help?" she asked politely as she watched the poor rabbit strain himself as he tried to push a plate across the table.

"I'm not supposed to let you help me, but I guess it'll be alright, seeing how I can't hardly do the job in the fist place," the tiny rabbit said innocently as he looked up at Tohru.

Tohru smiled down at him as she picked up the stack of plates and began to put them in their places, "Wow, dinner smells so good," she sighed dreamingly.

"Especially the vegetables," Momiji smiled as he looked up at her and rubbed his belly with his paw.

Tohru gave a small laugh, "Well I hope so, that's all we're having," she blushed as she set another plate down.

"No it's not," Momiji said shaking his head, causing his ears to slap the sides of his face, "We're having ham too," he smiled.

Tohru tilted her head a little as she thought, "Ham? I don't remember buying ham," she said slowly. Suddenly her eyes got big, "Wait a minute; Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Ayame, Kureno, the chicken, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, Momiji," she said, "Someone's missing, but who?" she thought for about another second before she dropped the plates, that hit the floor and shattered on impact, before running to the kitchen, "GET KAGURA OUT OF THE OVEN!" she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tohru asked she pulled the apple from the young boars mouth.

"I'm fine, really," Kagura answered as she looked up at Tohru, from where she was lying on her lap, and nodded.

"As long as you're ok, but what was everybody thinking?" Tohru asked as she looked up at the other animals, who all hung their heads, "I was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat Kagura," she sighed.

"We're sorry," Everyone said in unison.

"I'm sure you are," Tohru smiled, unable to stay mad for too long, "Um, by the way," she said nervously as she looked around, "Where's Haru?"

Everybody looked around but their question was answered when the heard, "TOHRU, HELP ME!" coming from the top of the stairs in the other room.

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was late. The title that was chosen was dun da da dun, "Don't Feed The Animals" by one vote. YAY!.

Sorry, no response to reviewers this time, I'll catch you in the next chapter.

Signed,  
Yes yes, this is good. 


	9. Save A Cowboy, Ride A Horse

Hey! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but school is really getting the best of me. I know how the rest of this fic is going to go and I know how I'm going to do the sequel, so you can be assured that I'm not going to just up and stop writing this fic. Please bare with me and if you are mad, you have every right to be and you may yell at me. I'm sorry, please yell if you are mad. I deserve it (cries).

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

Three fat men dressed as cowboys can be seen riding their horses down the road in the woods. "We hafta catch that retched thing!" the guy in the middle, apparently the leader, said as he kicked the sides of his horse to speed it up.

About twenty feet ahead of them was a beautiful horse. It looked over its shoulder, worry in its eyes as it attempted to speed up as well, "Come on Rin, you can lose the guys," she said to herself as she looked forward once again.

"Boss," one of the men on the sides said as he looked to his leader, "Umm, why are we chasin' this horse again?" he asked in a sort of 'duh' tone.

The boss gave the man an irritated look, "Because we need her for the race. She's the fastest horse we got," the boss answered before looking straight ahead again.

"Then umm," the man on the other side said, "How we supposedta catch her, if she can out run us?" he asked, not sounding much smarter than the other man.

The boss gave him an irritated look as well, "With these ya idiot," he said as he held up his lasso and began to twirl it around his head.

"Oh," the other two men said in unison, "That makes sense."

They began to twirl their lassos as well. Rin looked behind her once again, "This can't be good. Time to use brain over muscle," she said as she stopped in the middle of the road.

All three men were shocked by this and stopped their horses as they looked at her, "What's she doin' now boss?" one of the men asked.

"How am I supposedta know, I ain't no pet psycho," the boss replied as he continued to stare at Rin.

"Umm, I think ya mean, pet psychic," one of the men spoke up.

"No, I meant psycho. A psychic is someone who is crazy. Like ya, ya psychic," he said as he looked at the man.

Rin turned around and watched as the men fought. "No, I think he's right," the other man said, "Psychic is one of them there people who reads yer mind and looks into yer brain," he said as he too looked away from Rin to look to his boss.

The boss turned to the other man, "Well, she wouldn't have much look at if she was lookin' at yers," he scorned, causing the other man to scratch his head in confusion.

"This outta be easy, I'm working with Twiddle Dee, Twiddle Dumb, and the God Of Stupidity," Rin thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, "Ok boys, funs over. Well, for you anyway," she thought as she smiled.

"Well, I'm a thinkin' we learnt our lesson," one of the men groaned.

"Well, I'm a thinkin' yer right," the other one agreed.

"Yeah, well I'm a thinkin' that if one of ya'll don't git me outta this mess. I'm a gonna have yer heads on a silva platter," the boss growned.

The screen pans out to show all three men, hogged tied and hanging upside down from the under belly of the horses as they slowly made their way back to the ranch.

* * *

Tohru can be seen sleeping in her bed. Her eyes tightened shut when she heard the sound of a rooster crowing. "Uhhg," she said as she covered her face with her pillow. The crowing stopped abruptly and a squeal of pain was heard from the rooster. Tohru sat up quickly and ran from the room. She darted down the stares and saw Kureno on the floor and Kyo standing over him, his paw on his neck. "Kyo, I told you to be nice to him," Tohru said irritably as she picked up Kyo and held him in her arms.

"Yeah, well I haven't gotten enough sleep in a month because of him," Kyo scowled as he pushed himself out of Tohru's arms and hit the floor.

"None of us have, but Kureno can't help it," Tohru pleaded as she knelt by Kureno to see if he was ok.

"Yeah, well buy him a muzzle than," Kyo scorned as he began to walk out of the room.

"I think we need to by a muzzle for you," Shigure said, his voice slightly muffled do to the fact that he was carrying a large rat in his mouth.

"What are you doing with Yuki?" Tohru said worriedly as she got up and ran to Shigure.

"I found him like this in the back yard. He has apparently been beaten up by a cat," Shigure said as he glared at Kyo.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "That's because he has…" he began.

"Kyo, I'm disappointed," Tohru said as she took the rat from Shigure and hugged it gently, "I thought I told you to leave pure Yuki alone and now you've killed him," she scorned as she stroked the rat's head.

Kyo turned around and looked at her, "But Tohru, I didn't…" he began once more.

"You just said that you attacked this pure little guy, now you're going to lie and say you didn't," Tohru said with disbelief as she glared at Kyo.

"I did attack that little guy, but he's…" Kyo began once more.

"So you admit that you attacked Yuki," Shigure interrupted, "You are one sad little cat, you know that," he scorned.

"I didn't…" Kyo began once more.

"What is all the commotion?" Yuki interrupted.

Tohru looked down at the rat in her arms, "Yuki, you're alive," she said excitedly.

"Barely, when you jumped out of bed, you knocked me clear across the room," Yuki said as he rubbed his head.

Tohru and Shigure's eyes got big as they looked to the top of the stairwell, "Yuki?" Tohru asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Yuki answered simply.

"See, if you would listen, I was trying to tell you that I did attack that rat, but that rat isn't Yuki!" Kyo scorned, "And further more, I only attacked him because he's the little monster who has been taking Kisa's food," he explained.

"So, this isn't Yuki?" Tohru asked as she looked at Kyo.

"Nope, just your everyday,dead rat," Kyo nodded as with a smile.

Tohru screamed as she threw the rat in the air, "Ewwwwww!" Shigure caught it before it hit the floor and ran off the take it outside. Tohru ran off in the direction of the bathroom, nearly knocking over Yuki in the process, "I have to go wash my hands. Several times," she cried.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Yuki looked around, "Is someone going to get that?" he asked. He sighed when he received no response, "Fine, I'll get it," he said irritably. He looked down the stairs and gulped with fear as everything went blurry, "Come on Yuki, you can do it. Just take it slow little man. Everything's going to be alright," he said as he sat on the stair and hopped down to the next one, "Good job. Now, that wasn't so hard," he said to himself as he sat down again. There was another knock on the door, "I'm coming!" he yelled as he hopped down to the next stare, "Just take it slow, you're not going to fall," he said as he sat down again. There was yet another knock on the door, "I said I'm coming. Patience is a virtue!" he yelled as he looked at the door. He hopped down to the next step, "This is kind of fun," he smiled as he took another look down the stairs, "And it really isn't all that high up."

"Fine, I'll get it!" came the voice of Kagura from somewhere upstairs.

Yuki could hear the trot of her tiny hooves headed for the stairs, "NO!" he screamed as he spun around and saw as boar headed right for him.

Without even a pause, Kagura headed down the stairs and knocked Yuki with her hoof, "I wonder who it is," she said excitedly. Not realizing that Yuki was rolling down the stairs beside her. She swung the door open and saw Rin standing in front of her, breathing hard, "Oh Rin, it's so good to see you," Kagura smiled.

"Can't you even hear a horse in distress!" Rin yelled as she ran into the house, "Shut the door!" she ordered.

"Why?" Kagura asked before looking out and seeing three men on horses in their front yard, "Oh," she said as she slammed the door.

"Thank you," Rin said as she tried to catch her breath, "I thought I had lost them way back there, but they caught up with me again," she said as she hung her head.

"Well, I don't think Tohru's going to be happy about having a horse in the house," Kagura said nervously as she shook her head.

Rin looked up at her, "I see that you've changed too, so it's not just me," she said tiredly. Kagura nodded. "I figured as much, have you seen any of the others? Have they changed?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're all here too," Kagura said with a smile.

"So, this must be the gathering place," Rin said as she looked around.

"Yeah," Kagura nodded.

"What are you doing here Rin," came the voice of a man from behind her.

Rin turned around and looked at the cow in front of her. She gave a slightly relieved smile, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look as a cow?" Rin asked.

Haru gave a small smile, "About our date, you know, the one we were supposed to have like a year ago. Sorry I wasn't able to show up, I kinda didn't think that cows were allowed in the restaurants," he said, a little humor in his voice.

"No," Rin said as she shook her head, "Not unless they're being eaten," Rin laughed. Haru laughed a little as well, "You said that you wanted to ask me something important, what was it?" Rin said.

Haru looked a little shocked, "You remember that?" he asked in disbelief.

The phone can be heard ringing in the back round. "Yeah," Rin nodded, "How could I forget? I was thinking about it the whole week."

Haru smiled, "Well, I'm not sure how to ask it now, but if this whole thing works out…will you marry me?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

The phone was in mid ring when it was answered. Rin blinked, "Really?" she asked in disbelief, "Yes," she said as she nodded slowly.

Haru smiled, "You will?" he asked, also in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rin nodded once more.

"Hey, do you know what would make this really romantic?" Yuki asked. Haru, Kagura, and Rin looked around for him, "If you'd get off my tail," he said irritably.

Rin looked down and noticed that she was on Yuki's tail, "Sorry," she said apologetically.

"Good news!" Tohru yelled as she ran into the room. She stopped when she saw Rin, "I'm not going to ask why there is a horse in the room, but something tells me it's best if I don't know," she said.

"The good news?" Yuki asked as he stroked his injured tail.

"Oh, yes. Akito just called, she is willing to tell us how to change you back!" Tohru said excitedly. Everyone cheered with joy, "But I must go right away," Tohru said as she looked to Rin, "Would you mind taking me Rin?" she asked pleasantly.

"Of course," Rin agreed.

"Let me go," Yuki said as he walked up and tugged Tohru's pants.

Tohru looked at him and sighed, "I need you to stay here, just in case," she said. He looked a little upset. Tohru reached down and picked him up, "I will come back and save you. Then we can get married and finally be happy," Tohru said before kissing him gently on the nose.

Yuki reached up and rubbed her cheek with his paw, "I would like that," he said as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

Short and sweat! Stick around and see what happens next. WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK!

Response to my reviewers will be posted in the last chappy. I hate doing that, but I have too. Sorry.

Signed,  
Yes yes, this is good.


	10. Time Is On My Side, Not Really

Hey! Cloudy-Skies86 here, welcome to whatever chapter I'm on. Please read and review. There will be responses to reviewers at the bottom of page as well as a very important author's note. Please read it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters.

* * *

Rin can be seen running as fast as her horsy legs would carry her down the dirt road through the woods. Tohru is on her back, holding on to her mane with both hands and praying she didn't fall off.

"How far do we have to go to get to Akito's?" Rin yelled over the sound of her hoofs hitting the road.

"Well, I suppose it is about an hour from Shigure's house if we don't stop!" Tohru yelled back, "How far can you run before you need to rest?" she asked, concerned for Rin's well being.

"How long have we been gone?" Rin asked, ignoring Tohru's concern.

"About forty-five minutes!" Tohru called back, "Maybe you should stop and rest!" she suggested as worry filled her eyes.

"No!" Rin called up to her, "We only about fifteen minutes away! I'm not stopping now! I want my Haru back!" she yelled as she lowered her head so she could pick up speed.

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she tightened her grip on Rin's mane, "I know what you mean, I can't bear another day without Yuki," she said softly as she laid herself down on the horse's back.

* * *

When they finally reached Akito's place, Rin collapsed with exhaustion. "I told you we should have taken a break, Rin," Tohru said as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off.

"We don't have any time to waste Tohru, please go in and see Akito," Rin pleaded as she sat up a little.

Tohru's eyes grew wide, "You are coming with me, aren't you?" she asked hopefully as she stroked the side of the horse's face.

"No, I don't think I can get up right now, Tohru," Rin answered as she shook her head, "Please go in there and save Haru. I don't want to have to live without him any longer," she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she wiped Rin's from her face, "You really love him don't you?" she asked.

Rin nodded slightly, "He means more to me than any one. At this point, I don't care if I never change back, just as long as he does and I can see him smile again," she answered.

Tohru nodded as she got back up on her feet, "Don't worry Rin, you'll be seeing it soon enough," she said with a smile as she ran to Akito's door.

Rin watched as she ran inside, "Please hurry, Tohru," she pleaded as she laid her head on the ground.

* * *

Akito can be seen looking out over the porch she was standing on. Tohru ran into the house behind her. "Took you long enough," Akito smiled before turning around and walking inside.

Tohru ran up to her and knelt on the floor in front of her, "I know, but I made it as fast as I could," she said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Yes well, time isn't quite on you side," Akito said as she walked past Tohru and sat in her chair.

Tohru blinked before looking over at her, "What do you mean?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Nothing you must worry about just yet," Akito smiled as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a tiny glass jar.

Tohru walked over and stood about ten feet from her, "What is that?" she asked curiously as she watched Akito hold up the vile.

"The solution to your problem," Akito answered as she watched the vile twirl in her fingers, "Three drops of this on the backs of your friends and they will return to their normal states," she answered. Without warning she tossed the vile to Tohru. It bounced in her hands about three times before she finally got a good grip on it. "Be careful," Akito smiled as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, "That's the only one I have." Tohru smiled as she bowed a little and headed to the door. "I've been saving it for seven years, I knew this would happen some day," Akito said wickedly.

What she said had finally kicked into Tohru's head. She spun around and gave Akito a dirty look, "You knew this was going to happen?" she asked in disbelief, "And you had the cure the entire time?" she asked as she slowly shook her head.

Akito laughed a little, "Yes, I did and yes again," she smiled as she got up from her seat and began to cross the room to Tohru. "If you think you hate me now, just take a look at this," Akito smiled as she placed a watch on Tohru's wrist, "This tells you how much time you have left, before the changes become permanent. When the alarm goes off, there is nothing you can do," she smiled as she removed her hand and revealed that they had only two hours. Tohru looked up at her, fire in her eyes, "You cannot be mad," Akito said as she turned around and headed over to her seat, "I told you that I would tell you before they changed," she said as she sat down, "I never told you that I would give you enough time to change them back," she smiled wickedly before laughing.

"Well, the jokes on you," Tohru said as she placed the vile in her pocket, "It only takes an hour to get home and even with an exhausted horse, I still have plenty of time," she said as she turned and ran out the door.

Akito's smile faded into a wicked glare, "We'll see about that," she said a she turned her head and looked to the window.

* * *

When Tohru ran outside, Rin was standing there ready to go, "We only have two hours, so lets not full around," Tohru said as she climbed on the back of the horse.

Without saying another word, Rin darted off in the direction of Shigure's house.

* * *

Tohru looked down at her watched. They had an hour and thirty-five minutes left and they were almost home. Just as she lowered her hand, she heard the shrieking whinny of a horse and found herself flying through the air just before hitting the hard ground.

"Well well well, ain't thisa treat," came the voice of a man.

Tohru looked up from her place on the ground as she rubbed her head. Her vision was bit blurred but the scene around her was slowly coming into place. Rin was standing in the center of the road. About ten feet on each side, circling her, were three heavy men on horses.

"We got our horse back," one of the lackeys said as he chewed on his toothpick.

"And we gots ourselves a perty little lady as well," the leader said as he stopped his horse behind Tohru and got off. He knelt down in front of her and took her chin in his grubby hand, "She is a beut idn't she?" the man said as he smiled at Tohru, most of his teeth were missing.

Rin ran over to kick him, but she was stopped when the other two men lassoed her around the neck and pulled her back.

"Please," Tohru pleaded as she looked up at the man, "We really need to get home," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, how sweet," the man said as he looked up at his partners, "She'sa beggin' fer mercy," he said as he stood up, "Well beggin' idn't gonna get ya no where," he said as he looked down at Tohru, "Me and ma boys here have been lookin' fer this here horse fer quite some time and you ain'ta gonna take er from us," the man said as he leisurely spit off to the side.

Tohru got to her feet and grabbed the man's shirt as she looked up at him hopefully, "Please sir, my husband's sick and I need to take this medicine to him," she said as she pulled the vile from her pocket and held it up to show him.

"So yer married?" the man said as he looked down at her, "Well, husbands come and go, but horses like this, they'sa one in a million," the man answered as he grabbed Tohru's wrists, "As a matta of fact, when yer husband dies of that there disease, ya can come and marry me," he said with a smile as Tohru's eyes filled with fear, "A perty thang like ya can cook, can't ya," he said as he reached over to kiss her.

"Leave her alone!" Rin yelled as loud as she could as she reared up in the air. The three men looked at her, surprise in their eyes, "You nasty little freaks can't pick up a woman, let alone a woman like Mrs. Honda here," she scorned as she looked around at the men.

"Well well well," the leader said as he let go of Tohru, "Look what we've got here, a talkin' horse," he said as he began to circle Rin.

"Please leave her alone!" Tohru pleaded.

"No wonder ya wanted ta keep er, but I think me and ma boys will keep er instead," the leader said as she looked to the men.

"But, I have to take this medicine to my husband and she is my only form of transportation," Tohru pleaded before looking at her watch, which said they only had an hour and five minutes.

When she looked back up she was staring straight into the face of the leader, "Well than, I'll just take this and you won't havta worry 'bout it no more," the man smiled as he ripped the vile from Tohru's hand.

"No!" she screamed as she reached over and tried to snatch it back.

"Now, I'll make a deal with ya," the man said as he smiled at Tohru, "If you gev ma this here horse," he said as he patted Rin's side, "I'll gev ya the val and let ya go," he said wickedly.

Tohru shook her head slowly, "No, I'm not leaving without Rin," she said looked to Rin.

"Just go Tohru," Rin demanded as she motioned her away with her head, "I told you that I didn't care what happened to me as long as you save Haru," she said sternly.

Tears hung on the red rims of Tohru's eyes as she closed them and hung her head, "Fine, but when I figure out how to help you," she said as she looked back up at her and tears streamed down her cheeks, "I will come back for you," she assured her.

"Ok, enough with tha emotional crap," the leader said as he threw a blanket over Rin's back, "She's mine and ma boys now. Here's yer vile, take it an go before I change ma mind," he demanded as he threw the vile to Tohru.

Tohru caught it and looked down at it, "Can I at least say goodbye to my friend?" she asked as she looked up at the man hopefully.

The man rolled his eyes, "Whateva, but don't be getting' any bright idears, ya hear ma?" he said as he took to steps back from the horse.

"I understand," Tohru said slowly as she walked up to Rin and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Forgive me," she whispered into Rin's ear.

Rin's eyes widened when she felt cold liquid being dripped on the back of her neck. Torhu let go and took a few steps back as the four of them watched Rin. "Tohru you…" Rin began, but was cut off when there was a loud poof and a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the men were surprised to see that they were no longer looking at the horse, they were now looking at a woman with long black hair, with the blanket securely wrapped around her, "Why Tohru?" she asked as she looked at the young woman.

"Because I'm sure Haru wants to see you, just as bad as you want to see him," Tohru smiled as she ran over and hugged Rin.

"Well, she's no horse at all, she'sa woman," one of the lackies said as Tohru and Rin broke from there hug.

"She'sa woman who can change erself inta a horse," the leader said, a look of aw on his face.

"Oh great, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Rin said before her and Tohru took off down the road.

"Follow them! Where's thars one, thars gotta be a lot more!" the leader yelled as he hopped on his horse and the three men followed.

Tohru looked down at her watch, which now read forty-five minutes, "We have to hurry!" she yelled, "We don't have much time left!"

"We have to get these guys away first!" Rin called back, "Otherwise we going to have a lot more trouble than just the time issue!"

"What do you suggest? At this point, I'm up for just about anything!" Tohru said as she looked over at Rin.

"Well, those guys aren't exactly, physically fit! If we're running somewhere that they can't take their horses, they'll be forced to chase us on foot and I think we can handle that," Rin replied as she took a quick look at Tohru.

"Yeah, but where?" Tohru asked as she looked straight ahead.

"There!" Rin said as she pushed Torhu off into the woods.

They stumbled down the hill quite a ways before finally stopping. "Do you think that we lost them?" Tohru asked she looked down at Rin.

"I don't know, but please get off me," Rin said as she pushed Torhu off of her. The two girls jumped to her feet and brushed themselves off, "How much time Tohru?" Rin asked she looked at her companion.

Tohru looked at her watch, "Only tweny-seven minutes left, we can't make it on foot," she as she sighed.

"No, but we can make it on horse," Rin said from behind her.

Tohru turned around and saw Rin standing behind her, "I won't ask how you changed, but right now I don't care," she said as she ran up to her and jumped on her back. Rin took off as fast as her, already tired, legs would carry the two of them. "I thought you said that a horse couldn't make it through here?" Tohru yelled over the sounds of breaking sticks, hoofs hitting the ground, and wind.

"I said their horses couldn't, I never said I couldn't," Rin replied as a smile spread across her face.

* * *

When they reached the house, Tohru didn't even wait for Rin to come to a complete stop before she jumped off of her and made her way to the door. Rin can be seen behind her, she just changed back and was wrapping the blanket around her.

"Yuki!" Tohru yelled as she finally made it to her door.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled from inside the house.

Tohru placed her hand on the door knob as a large smile stretched across her face.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

* * *

Wow! That's a pretty big cliffhanger. Can't wait to find out what happens next? Read the next chappy. Please review.

Signed,

Yes yes, this is good.

* * *

Responses to Reviewers:

Sorry, I can't leave a response because the computer is screwed up and I cannot access my review page. Sorry.

_**

* * *

Author's note! Please read!**_

**Starting Wednesday of next week, I will be posting a schedule of when I will be uploading my stories and when new stories will be posted. I am doing this for both of our benefits. This way, I will have to upload on time and you will know when I'm uploading so if I don't you can send me lots and lots of rude e-mails that contain nothing but you yelling at me and putting me in my place. Sometimes, people need a little motivation.**


	11. Because You Love Me

Hey! Unfortunately, I cannot make a schedule of updates. Sorry, but my life is so hectic, I guess I'll update whenever I can. So, here is the last chappy. I hope you like.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I also don't own "Because You Love Me" by, Jo Dee Messina.

Beep beep beep beep. Tohru pushed the button on the watch and shut off the alarm.

_I don't know how I survived  
In this cold and empty world for all this time  
I only know that I'm alive  
Because you love me_

"Yuki," Tohru said through the door, "Can you hear me?" she asked hopefully as she place her hand on the door and brought her face inches from it. She waited a few moments, but received no response, "Yuki," she said again. When she received no reply, she curled her fingers into a fist and hit her knees as she cried, "Yuki!" she yelled once more.

A hand appeared on her shoulder as Rin kneeled down behind her, "Tohru, he's gone," she said slowly.

Tohru turned and looked at her, her eyes full of pain, "No," she said quietly as she slowly shook her head, "He can't be," she said as she looked at Rin longingly.

Rin swallowed hard and reluctantly knodded her head, "Yeah, they all are," she said as tears began to run down her face.

Tohru let out a loud cry as she buried her face in her friends shoulder. Rin could not do anything but stroke Tohru's hair and cry with her.

_When I recall what I've been through  
There's some things that I wish I didn't do  
Now I do the things I do  
Because you love me_

The girl's slowly got to their feet and entered the house. Much to their surprise, all the animals were sound a sleep on the floor. They both assumed that this was an effect of the transformation, but neither said a word about it.

"Perhaps, we should find some way to separate them before they wake up," Rin suggested as she wiped left-over tears from her face. Tohru nodded but didn't say a word. "Are you going to be ok?" Rin asked concerned as she placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru nodded slowly before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Rin blinked more tears from her eyes before wiping them away and looking around the room. She stepped over some sleeping animals as she thought about where to put them all. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Yuki. The tiny rat was lying on the floor in front of the door, just behind Shigure. By the looks of it, he had climbed on Shigure's back and just barely reached the door knob before changing.

_

* * *

_

And now that you're in my life  
(Oh) I'm so glad I'm a-live  
'Cause you showed me the way  
And I know now how good it can be  
Because you love me

Rin can be seen walking into the newly built barn about a month later. She walked up to one of the stalls and sat on the chair in front of it. She smiled as she watched Haru walk up to her and rest his head in her lap.

She stroked his head as he mooed at her, "Don't worry my love, we'll figure something out," she said as she looked into the cow's eyes. Tears hung on the red rims of her eyes, "I never did get to tell you, how much I am in love with you," she said slowly before lifting the cow's head to look at her, "One day I will. One day, you will be normal and we will be together again," she said as she pressed her forehead to his, "I promise," she whispered.

_I believe in things unseen  
I believe in the message of a dream  
And I believe in what you are  
Because you love me_

Shigure is seen lying on the couch. Tohru walked in, Yuki in her hands and Kyo at her feet, and smiled as she sat next to him, "Were you waiting for me?" she asked sweetly as she stroked the old dog's head. Shigure licked her hand before resting his head on her legs. She smiled at him and swallowed hard. "Oh," she said surprised as she Kyo jumped on her lap and laid down. She smiled as she pet the tiny cat. She brought Yuki up to her face and kissed his nose, "I'll always love you, no matter what," she said before placing him on her shoulder. She pet Kyo's head for a few seconds more. Her head lolled to the side and she closed her eyes.

_With all my heart  
And all my soul  
I'm lovin' you  
And I never will let go  
And every day I let it show  
Because you love me  
Because you love me  
Ooh, because you love me_

Rin slowly walked into the room, her mouth open as if attempting to say something. She stopped and smiled at the sight she saw. She stepped back and leaned on the door frame as she watched her four friends snooze on the couch.

"Someday Miss. Honda, you will have your Yuki back," Rin said quietly before turning and leaving.

Tohru's eyes opened slightly, but she didn't move other wise, "I know," she said quietly. A small smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes to sleep again.

* * *

Well, do you like? Don't forget to look for the sequel. If you thought this was funny, just wait.

Signed,  
Yes yes, this is good.

**

* * *

Response to my reviewers:**

Thanks for all of your support and all of your reviews. I hope you will enjoy the sequel to this, don't forget to read it. And for all of you who are still confused, yes Akito is a girl. Sorry to tell you.


End file.
